metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beast Unit
The Unit Origins At present, little is known of them - where they were created or when, whether they are cyborgs or women in power armor, like the Cyborg Ninja, or who created them or for what purpose. All that is known is that they were once beautiful women, psychologically transformed by the horrors of war. Re-Imagined For The 21st Century The unit is made entirely of females suffering Post Traumatic Stress Disorder caused by the horrors of war. This made them potentially incredible soldiers, and this potential was exploited by person or persons unknown to turn them into superhuman War-Machines. They are named for the same animals as the soldiers comprising FOXHOUND during the Shadow Moses incident - it is not known what connection they share with the group, if any. Each member of the unit manifests their names during battle, resembling their namesake and expressing a certain emotion as they kill - and simultaneously demand that their enemies show that same emotion as they die. Crying Wolf is a howling quadruped that sobs as she kills. Laughing Octopus crushes her enemies to death with bionic tentacles while laughing. Raging Raven soars across the battlefield dealing death and destruction in raw anger, and always screams, "Rage!", or "Show me your rage!" Screaming Mantis uses her many limbs to beckon to her enemies like a praying mantis while screaming. Human Form During GDC2007 Hideo Kojima pointed out the ultimate question with these bosses: "Can these beautiful ladies return to human form like in classic films? You'll have to find out in the game." A week later on the Kojima Productions Report, Ryan Payton and Voice Director Kris Zimmerman confirmed that they have two different forms. Main Characters Laughing Octopus First seen in the GC2007 Trailer, Laughing Octopus is a member of the Beauty and the Beast unit. Her suit is equipped with four prehensile tentacle arms powerful enough to crush a human to death. Evidenced by the picture to the right, her arms are equipped with sensory outputs at the end of each arm, giving her the ability to detect enemies from around corners or through other covert measures. Her tentacle arms are also her mode of transportation, enabling her to move through narrow spaces at unprecedented speeds. As evidenced by her name, she takes glee in her fits of violence, laughing maniacally as she slaughters various militiamen effortlessly. Also through her namesake, she possesses the ability to blend in with her surroundings, possessing the same technology as Solid Snake's Octocamo. Raging Raven First seen in the GC2007 Trailer, Raging Raven is a member of The Beauty and the Beast Unit. Her massive wings, similar to those used by PMC UAV's in gameplay demonstrations, are sharp enough to cut through a human torso without a noticeable loss of speed. Her suit is engineered for flight, equipped with special feet extensions made to absorb the shock of landing and a mask fitted with a breathing apparatus for high-altitude flight. She possesses armament similar to that of a fighter jet - 6 Sidewinder missiles and a M32 Multiple-shot Grenade Launcher for ground targets. As evidenced by her name, her anger drives the majority of her killing sprees, screaming things during battle such as "Rage!" and "Show me your rage!" Crying Wolf First seen in the GC2007 Trailer, Crying Wolf is a member of the The Beauty and the Beast Unit. Thanks to her posture and strength she can stop vehicles more heavy and larger than herself and use brute force to make her way through a crowded area or street. She also has a rail gun attached to her back - this gun resembles the one carried by Fortune. Her armor is strong enough to withstand fire from an assault rifle, making her a sizable threat to ground forces. Crying Wolf can also howl like an actual wolf - perhaps for a psychological effect not dissimilar from the cicada noises produced by the GEKKOU. As evidenced by her name, she is maniacally depressed, killing others while sobbing loudly, making her the most emotionally despondent out of the unit. Screaming Mantis First seen in the GC2007 Trailer, Screaming Mantis is a member of The Beauty and the Beast Unit. She possesses six extra cybernetic arms on her shoulders. Four of them, two in front and two behind, are bladed. The two in the middle hold puppets, one resembling Psycho Mantis on the right, one resembling The Sorrow on the left. She floats in the air through an unknown means, though referencing the puppets would lead one to believe that like them, she is psychic. Her ability, whatever its nature, enables her to take control of soldiers and force them to kill their allies. She can also kill soldiers herself by somehow folding and crushing them from a great distance. close examination of the trailer shows wires barely visible holding up the levitating soldier. This could mean that she controls soldiers using these wires like a puppet. Her extra arms resemble classic puppet controllers. As evidenced by her hand gestures and her silent flamboyant gesture as she floated out of sight, not to mention being arguably the most powerful and most deadly out of the unit. It can be easily assumed that she is the leader of the unit, as she can be seen signalling the rest of the members to move out toward the end of the trailer. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4